


FreakShow

by I_fail_at_life



Series: American Horror Story [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_fail_at_life/pseuds/I_fail_at_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marilyn Prince, the pretties and richest girl in Jupiter, Florida. When Fraulein Elsa's Cabinet Of Curiosities come to town what else can Marilyn do but check it out, although she does something she wasn't expecting to do, she falls for a special freak everyone knows as Lobster Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One:

Marilyn Prince didn't really care about the amount of money in her bank account, it didn’t bother her about how rich and snobby her parents were, it didn’t really cross her mind to care when her parents didn't make it to her birthday parties, she was fine as long as she had her best friend Dandy Mott by her side.

For her 19th birthday, Dandy and his mother Gloria surprised Marilyn with tickets to the Freakshow, they had bought all the tickets so that it was only them three in the whole tent that wasn't part of the show and they were allowed to sit wherever they wished. So of course Dandy chose what he thought was the best seats in the tent, although Marilyn would easily have argued with him, she knew not to of course, nobody argued with Dandy.

“Do you like your seat Marilyn?” Gloria asked the birthday girl with a smile on her old lips. Marilyn nodded smoothing the crease out of her  grey, tweed dress that had a red collar and red buttons, her straight, dark ginger hair was bundled up in a bun on the top of her head and she had wrapped her brand-new, red, silk scarf around her neck like she had seen actresses do countless times on the big screen. Marilyn loved going to the movies, her favourite actresses had to be Elizabeth Taylor and Marilyn Monroe but her idol was Audrey Hepburn, whenever there was a screening of an Audrey Hepburn movie she had to go see it and with parents as rich as her own it was never hard to get tickets. 

“Oh yes Gloria, it’s great, what about you Dandy?” Marilyn asked her friend, linking their arms together with a wide smile on her dark red lips. 

“I don’t like this seat, mother i want yours” Marilyn rolled her eyes as Gloria moved to the next seat and Dandy took his mother’s so of course Marilyn took Dandy’s. 

“Is that better darling?” Gloria asked, Dandy nodded with a smug smile. 

“This seat is warm” Gloria smiled affectionately at her son. Sure Dandy was Marilyn’s best friend but she had to admit that he was extremely stuck up and full of himself, he treated everyone else like they were lowly and expected everyone to entertain him, which was all his mother’s fault. 

“Mother made it warm for you Dandy” When the lights dimmed a little and a spotlight appeared on the stage Marilyn perked up, at least Dandy would be quiet for at least an hour until he got bored. 

Marilyn watched the show in amazement, she even clapped when Elsa Mars stopped singing, she was extremely good but she thought she saw the lady cry a little when she noticed only the three of them were in the crowd. The show was amazing but Marilyn’s favourite part was when the Lobster Boy came on stage, he was extremely good looking, with styled brown hair and a bright smile but nobody could deny that his lobster hands were his most notable feature, his index and middle finger were stuck together on each hand and so were his pinky and ring finger. He did a juggling act but as he did so he didn’t take his eyes off Marilyn who blushed under his seductive gaze. He smiled and winked at her as he walked off stage and Marilyn forgot about the man sitting next to her, well who she thought was sitting next to her instead he was off backstage trying to buy the two headed twins. Obviously if she knew he was doing that she would have stopped him, she would have told him ‘you can’t buy people!” but he wouldn’t listen and try anyway. Dandy only really cared about himself, Marilyn knew that. She often wondered why she was still friends with him but she knew she could never leave him, his world would collapse, he’d turn crazy, probably kill his mother while he was at it. Marilyn couldn’t leave her best friend in the dust, she knew that too. 

At the end of the show, on their way out, Lobster Boy grabbed Marilyn by the arm and pulled her behind one of the caravans, luckily she didn’t scream and neither Dandy or Gloria noticed. He was about to say something but she stopped him. 

“Wait, i’ll just tell Gloria that i’ll find my own way home and maybe then we can talk” he nodded with a smirk and she ran to find her friend and his mom. 

“Gloria” she shouted, running up to the lady in her red heels which were a birthday present from her parents. “Um you guys can go ahead, i’m just gonna use their phone here to call my parents, i’m sure they must be back from work by now” Marilyn lied knowing full well that her parents would still be working until at least 10 at night, she hardly saw her parents, she always had dinner alone unless Dandy and Gloria invited her over. She was so used to it though that it didn’t bother her anymore, it wasn’t that she didn’t care, oh god she did all she wanted was her parents to kiss her goodnight, or her mother to cook her dinner. Her mother and father were both lawyers for the same law firm, and they luckily got a couple of weeks off during summer and Christmas so they could spend the holidays together. That’s when her parents noted how different she looked and they always asked how old she was, but she stayed strong and never cried or anything. 

“are you sure? we could always take you home” Marilyn shook her head and gave Gloria a hug before turning to Dandy. 

“Thank you for the best birthday ever Dandy” she said that every year to him but she knew it made him happy, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and plastered a kiss on his cheek. 

“It was my pleasure” he pulled away with a big grin and she grinned back before turning off and running back towards the main tent where she found Lobster Boy waiting for her. 

“Took you long enough hun” he said with a smirk. She smirked back and made her way towards the attractive guy. She saw the other freaks cleaning up and started to feel bad, she wished she could help them since they had obviously made this place up just for her. “So what do you wanna do first?” he asked, he hadn’t even introduced himself. “I could show you around, or we could get right to business” her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Business?” Marilyn asked with a slight frown. He surely could not mean...but with his raised eyebrows and that lip biting he had to mean. “Oh...oh you mean...oh it didn’t even cross my mind but” his mouth fell open in shock but then it turned into a wide smile. 

“So you don’t want sex whatsoever?” he asked cutting her off, she shook her head and her eyes fell to her feet, her cheeks flushed bright red but suddenly she was being pulled into a very tight hug from none other than Lobster Boy himself. “You’re probably the first girl who i’ve actually talked to, that i dont actually know, who doesn’t want me to fuck ‘em” she gulped when he pulled away. “Sorry, that was brash, and kinda cocky. Let’s start again” she shrugged and nodded. 

“I’m good with that, um but first would you mind if i helped clean up, i feel bad” Lobster Boy chuckled and waved his right hand. 

“Sure darlin’” Marilyn grinned and ran ahead to help a pinhead couple tidy away the chairs. Lobster Boy watched her with his hands stuffed in his pockets, she was absolutely gorgeous, her pale skin was covered in freckles, her ginger hair was was glossy and was starting to fall out of her bun. He also noticed how her eyes changed colour from a bright silver to a deep navy and then all the way to a pretty seafoam green, those were big changes but they were absolutely gorgeous, like the girl herself. When she was finished the pinheads thanked her and so did everyone else including the smallest girl in the world, who tapped Marilyn’s leg to get picked up. 

“and what do they call you?” Marilyn asked the girl, Lobster Boy answered of course. 

“She’s Ma Petite, and i’m Jimmy Darling, what about you love?” that’s when Marilyn noticed it was only the three of them. 

“I’m Marilyn Prince” she answered with a beautiful smile etched upon her lips. Jimmy grinned back and walked up to the pair, taking Ma Petite from Marilyn’s arms and setting her on the ground. 

“Why don’t you head off, alright” Ma Petite ran off with a wave sent to Marilyn and blew a kiss to Jimmy who pretended to catch it and put in his pocket making the tiny girl giggle. “She’s a cute one, you can’t hate her” he then turned back to Marilyn who was looking around the tent in amazement. “So you’re called Marilyn?” she nodded and he smirked “It suits ya’” little creases appeared in between her eyebrows when they furrowed in confusion once more. 

“I dont understand what you mean” she was always one to be polite and Jimmy noticed that, it actually made his heart flutter. 

“Well you’re gorgeous like Marilyn Monroe, and you seem pretty smart from what i’ve seen. Your name suits ya well” she smiled to herself and played with her fingers a little nervously. 

“Her name is actually Norma Jeane Mortenson, her screen name is Marilyn Monroe probably because Norma Mortenson ain’t pretty enough” when Marilyn noticed how his smile kinda dropped she quickly added “But still i’m flattered” which caused him to chuckle and sling his arm over her shoulder with a grin gracing his lips. “I really do have to use your telephone though, i have a friend who can drive me home” Jimmy quickly shook his head. 

“Don’t worry doll, i can drive ya home on my bike” she bit her lip but managed to smile, she was kinda afraid of going on a motorbike to be honest but she guessed it would be fun. “I won’t go too fast, although i think you should stay for a bit” she shook her head with a pout. 

“I’m sorry Jimmy but i really can’t, i have to get home before my parents do” lies, but she had no other way to break it to him. She did want to stay but she knew she couldn’t, she’d probably get attached to one of the freaks and she knew that would end badly, her parents would cast her out for ruining the family name, she couldn’t deal with that. If her parents even knew she had stayed for longer than normal then the punishment wouldn’t be so good. Plus she had work tomorrow and she couldn’t be late for that. “I have work in the morning too” she added at the end with a sad smile sent Jimmy’s way. 

“That’s alright doll, we’ll meet again” she grinned when he took her to his motorbike but he didn’t hand her a helmet. 

“No helmet?” she asked, he shook his head as he got on the bike, she followed his lead and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Aren’t you worried about safety?” 

“I’m sure no one would care if i died on the road, i’d probably be doing everyone a favour if i let a car hit me” Marilyn gasped and Jimmy turned his head to look at her. She tightened her grip around him and buried her head into his neck, pressing a kiss to his soft neck, his lips broke out into a grin. 

“Don’t you ever say that Jimmy Darling, i haven’t known you for long but you are a very sweet guy and you’re extremely funny, so far you’ve made an imprint on my timeline and i’m sure you’ve made one on many others” Jimmy turned his body around to face the girl who was now staring at him in a very determined manner. “Jimmy, you can’t die, not until you’ve married some pretty girl and had pretty kids and you’ve grown old” 

“I ain’t getting married doll, no girl would ever want a guy like me” Marilyn raised an eyebrow at him which caused him to smirk. 

“Oh so no girl wants a handsome, funny, gentleman like yourself, that doesn’t sound right” Jimmy managed to chuckle. 

“I mean my hands, who would want to marry a guy with hands like these” Marilyn shrugged and didn’t look at Jimmy when she said. 

“I would” she didn’t notice Jimmy’s small smile, or wide eyes when he turned around and started up the bike before taking Marilyn home. When he stopped in front of her house they both noticed the two Chrysler’s in front of the rather large mansion which caused Marilyn to gasp rather dramatically and almost fall off Jimmy’s bike. 

“What’s wrong darlin’” Jimmy asked, also getting off the bike. 

“It’s my parents, they’re home” Jimmy didn’t understand how big a deal this was but by the look on Marilyn’s face he knew it wasn’t so good. “Oh god, they’re early, i’m sorry Jimmy but you have to go before they even notice you dropped me off” she tried to push him back on the bike but he managed to kiss her on the cheek as she did so which caused her to freeze. 

“Oh uh sorry” he stammered nervously as he slid onto the bike, he couldn’t understand why he was nervous, he never got nervous in front of pretty girls, he was always confident because it made them blush and giggle, Marilyn wouldn’t want a guy who was nervous around her. But he was wrong. 

“Don’t be, but you should go now” he nodded and as quick as he could he was off, and Marilyn was watching him leave with a sad smile on her red lips. She didn’t even know him but she was beginning to like him, and that would only end badly. 

Her parents were watching TV when she walked in, she tried to be quiet but they heard the tip-tap of her heels as she walked across the linoleum floors and were out of the sitting room in literal seconds causing her to freeze in her place like a deer caught in headlights.

“And where have you been young lady?” her father, a Mr Charles Prince, one of the best Lawyers in Jupiter, Florida along with his dear wife Mrs Cynthia Prince, asked with a stern look upon his face. Marilyn gulped as her mother appeared behind his father with a scowl set upon her lips.

“Um with Gloria and Dandy, it was a birthday treat, they took me to a freak-show, it was lots of fun actually, i wish you could’ve been there. You’re home early, i could make you coffee or scotch, you like scotch, have you had dinner, i could make dinner, do you want casserole, i made casserole earlier” Marilyn was rambling, and she only rambles when she’s nervous, which everyone knew, Marilyn was a rambler and she couldn’t help it. 

“Why are you nervous sweetheart” her mother asked with a very sickly-sweet tone to her voice. It made Marilyn shiver when she said it, there was just something about the way her mother said it, it was kinda scary. She knew they were angry, they must have been. 

“Nervous?” Marilyn asked, her voice getting higher. “I’m not nervous, i’m just a bit tired, tiring day ya know, just want to get some sleep before work tomorrow, those soda’s ain’t gonna make themselves” she added a nervous chuckle at the end and tried to run up the stairs to her bedroom but her father caught her by the arm harshly and forced her to the sitting area where she was almost flung on the couch. 

“Now young lady, you will tell us the truth, 10 minutes ago Gloria phoned us to check if you got home safely, she told us that you said you would phone us for a ride but as we know you did not. So where did you go and what did you do” Marilyn could not meet her father’s eyes. He was not normally like this, so something must also have happened at work that they weren’t telling her. 

“I stayed behind at the end of the show to help clean up, and then i called Becca to pick me up, that’s the honest truth” okay so maybe she bent the truth a tiny bit, but it was a simple white lie, and it couldn’t be helped, if her parents knew that she was brought home by a freak, well they’d hate her. And anyway when she talked to her best friend Rebecca Matthews she’d make up a possible storyline if her parents were ever to ask the other teenage girl. Well actually, young adult since they were both 19 and no longer in high school, neither of their parents believed they should go to college even though both girls wanted to. The girls were raised to be perfect housewives for rich men, unlike Marilyn’s mom. 

“That’s my little girl” her father’s face lit up when she said she stayed behind to clean up. “Always helping out, being charitable, a perfect housewife” Marilyn plastered a fake smile across her face as he stood up to hug her father. 

“Thank you daddy” he patted her back and she pulled away before turning to peck her mother’s cheek.  “I’m going to bed, goodnight” her parents called out a goodnight each as she retired to her rather large bedroom. The walls had been painted a pale pink and the floor was wooden, but she had a fluffy pink carpet in the middle, her queen sized bed had a beautiful rose pink duvet and pillows and at the bottom of the bed was the patchwork blanket her grandmother had made for her when she was 6. Her dresser was white and pressed against the wall next to her vanity which was covered in perfume and jewellery and makeup and even had a new vase full of lilies and roses on it. She breathed in the scent from the flowers and saw a few presents sitting on her bright pink chaise which was next to her coffee table and small pouffe in the back corner by the window. She quickly slipped out of her shoes and left them by the door as she ran across the room to the chaise lounge to see her presents. She picked up the biggest one and quickly tore off the wrapping paper, not noticing her parents appearing in the doorway. She gasped when she saw her very own television. 

“Do you like it?” she turned to her parents with a wide grin. 

“I Love it!” She hurried over to her parents and literally attacked them with hugs and kisses which made her parents laugh. “Thank you so much” 

“Well it was decided that we’d rather you watched your own shows in your room” Marilyn giggled. 

“Oh come on daddy, you have to admit that you love I Love Lucy and American Bandstand” her father chuckled and ruffled his daughter’s hair, the incident from before completely forgotten about in a moment of happiness. When she finally opened her other presents her parents left her to hang up her new sky blue chiffon party dress and put away her new makeup. She wasn’t expecting any more presents than the shoes so she was still excited when she finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Jimmy walked into the most popular soda-shop in Jupiter, Florida to see the most beautiful redhead spinning around behind the counter making ice-cream soda’s for a bunch of sophomores sitting at a booth near the entrance. He of course knew the redhead, she was funny, gorgeous and the kindest girl he had ever met and he had only talked to her for at most an hour. Marilyn Prince, and he found out where she worked. Well he might just drop by once or twice a week to talk to the pretty girl.   
“Well hello there” the girl turned around in a surprise and almost dropped the ice-cream soda when she saw Jimmy sitting at the counter wearing leather gloves to hide his hands.   
“Jimmy” she almost shouted leaning over the counter to hug him, they both began to laugh as their hug failed. “Oh my god, what are you doing here?” she asked loudly causing everyone to turn to look at the pair who were grinning at each other.   
“Well i heard about this awesome soda-shop, and i had to check it out, i’m so glad i did” Marilyn giggled as she picked up the ice-cream soda’s from the counter.   
“Well so am i, but i’ll be right back okay Jimmy” he nodded and she quickly walked over to the table of sophomores to give them their drinks and get their money. Jimmy heard her chirp out a “Thank you!” and turned to see her almost skip over to him and jump up on the stool next to him.   
“You’re still working ‘Lyn” said the older waiter, he was in his late 40’s and wearing a blue shirt and black and white striped trousers which looked a bit like Marilyn’s dress which had a blue top and a black and white stripe skirt along with her white apron. Marlow-the older waiter in his late 40’s-had greying dark brown hair and bright blue eyes with a charming smile but he was funny and as charming as his smile, Marilyn loved working with Marlow. “So if ya wanna talk to pretty boy here your gonna have to stand behind the counter in case the big boss comes ‘round” Marilyn sent him a grin as she hopped off her stool.   
“Alright big daddy” Jimmy saw a different side to Marilyn when he walked into the soda-shop, and he loved it almost as much as he loved the side he saw the night before. She was perfect to him. When Marilyn was directly opposite Jimmy she leant over the counter on her forearms to talk to him.   
“So what do you wanna drink, hun’” she asked flirtily, Jimmy chuckled and shrugged picking up a menu to flip through.   
“You got Dr Pepper baby?” he asked, she shrugged and turned around to look for Dr Pepper before grabbing the bottle and sliding it across to the guy.   
“That’ll be 5 cents” she said walking up to him and grabbing the money before putting it in the cash machine and turning back around to talk to him.   
“So darlin’, you’re rich, you’ll have a proper fancy phone right?” she nodded as she leant against the counter. “Well can i get your number?” she shrugged as she picked up a napkin and took out her black marker from her pocket in her apron and began to write down her number.   
“You can call me at any time, my parents fixed me up with a phone in my room, they won’t be a bother” he grinned as he pocketed the napkin and sipped the Dr Pepper.   
“You should drop by the show another time, i know Pepper and Salty would love to see ya’ again, how does that sound?” Marilyn bit her lip in thought, she would love to go but her parents would kill her if they found out she was there. She was still a bit nervous about what happened when she walked in the night before.   
“I’ll think about it” she mumbled picking at her nails which she had painted that morning a nice bright blue to match her dress.   
“Good, the guys will love it” she nodded and let her eyes drop to the tiled floor which was so clean she could see her reflection, she knew Marlow loved to keep the place clean.   
“MARI” came the shout of Rebecca, Marilyn’s best friend-well next to Dandy. “Marilyn have you heard?” the gorgeous brunette asked as she almost fell into the counter. Her hair was long, curly and a luscious, chestnut brown, her skin so beautifully pale and her eyes such a lovely brown but still Jimmy could not take his eyes off the excited ginger Marilyn, whose blue eyes lit up like a house at Christmas.   
“What is it ‘Becca, what’s happened?” Marilyn asked, with eyes wide and her fingers gripping the edge of the counter so hard that they turned white.   
“Well i just heard it, but it was going round everyone like the flu anyway, there was this freak who totally creamed this dude for talking about some girl, i don’t know their names but my god how big is that. The freaks will be thrown out for sure and we’ll be rid of them” Marilyn’s eyes widened for a different reason this time.   
“What have you got against freaks?” Jimmy asked turning to the gossip.   
“Well have you seen ‘em, they’re a bit scary aren’t they, there’s meant to be this one girl who’s as tall as the statue of liberty, i never went to see it though, a bit scared they’ll try something, this Lobster Boy is meant to be cute but he steals girls and well you know” Rebecca rambled not noticing the way Jimmy’s lobster hands curled into fists but Marilyn did and placed a hand on his to calm him down.   
“I think you should go Becca, i’ll talk to you later” Rebecca, confused and not understanding what was going on, waved her friend away.   
“Oh come on Marilyn, i got more news about it anyway, about the freaks, Dandy told me something” Marilyn placed a hand over her friends mouth to shut up the not-so-bright brunette.   
“We’ll talk about it later alright, i’m working” Rebecca nodded and hopped off her chair, waving at Marilyn and jimmy as she skipped out.   
“See ya later alligator” she called to her friend when she reached the door.   
“In a while crocodile” Marilyn called back less enthusiastically. “Sorry ‘bout that” she said to Jimmy as she nervously bit at the skin on her thumb, it was another habit of hers when she was nervous.   
“It’s alright doll, i get it all the time, nobody likes a freak, to you we’re a danger to society, we’re horrors, they only like us when we’re entertaining them” Marilyn sent him a sad smile as she moved around the counter to hug him.   
“Well lucky for you” she began when she wrapped her arms around him tightly, his arms wrapping around her waist, just resting above her butt but it didn’t bother her much. “I like you, and the other freaks for more than your entertainment. From what i’ve seen of you guys, you’re better than most ‘normal’ folk” he pulled away with a grin.   
“Lay dead, you like me?” she rolled her eyes as she ruffled his greased hair.   
“Wow, you’re a greaser” he chuckled as she wiped her hand down her apron. “Never knew i’d fall for a greaser” both of their eyes widened as they realised what she said. “Uh i didn’t mean that” she said as she dropped down below the counter to pretend to look for something, when in fact they both knew she wasn’t. Jimmy leant over the counter to look at her, and she brought her head up to look at him. A grin pulled apart his lips and she nervously smiled back up at him, still crouched on the floor.   
“You’re a bit of an odd ball, ain’t ya doll?” he asked with that god awful smirk she loved so much. She hardly knew him though and yet she liked him, liked him so goddamn much.   
“Is that a bad thing?” he shook his head and she slowly stood up straight. “I’m uh sorry for saying that” she began picking at the paint on her nails.   
“Nah darlin, don’t be, you know what? I’m taking you out on Saturday night, we’ll go to the passion pit” she gasped, her lips pulling into a smile as wide as the moon.   
“No way, you’re taking me into the drive-in, i’ve never been before” his eyebrows raised i shock.  
“You’re telling me that a pretty young thing like yourself has never been to a drive in?” she nodded, her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment, it did sound pathetic. “Well i’ll steal Elsa’s car for it, so that you can get the whole experience, maybe we’ll play a bit of back seat bingo if you know what i mean” he winked which caused her to giggle.   
“Don’t forget to give me a bell alright hun’?” he nodded and slipped out of his chair with a smirk still on his lips.   
“I’ll see ya on Saturday doll” she nodded and leant over to press a kiss on his cheek.   
“I’ll see you then pretty boy” she watched as he walked out with a smile set on her lips. Oh god was he perfect.


	3. Chapter Three

It was around 4 when Rebecca walked into Marilyn’s house, she was so excited to tell her everything about what had happened because since that morning she had learnt more, and knew who the people were. 

“Marilyn” cried the 18-year-old gossip pulling her best friend into a hug, Marilyn was out of her waitress outfit and had pulled on her brand new high-waisted jeans and cropped pink check shirt along with a cute pair of heels which she loved so much. “Why don’t we go out to town, then we can talk alrighty” Marilyn nodded and grabbed her bag, holding it in her left hand as she locked her right arm with Rebecca’s left one, Rebecca always wore a dress and today her dress was the most prettiest tartan pencil dress which she paired with red heels. 

“So, is it really so important, two guys got into a fight, big deal” Marilyn said as she strolled around town with her best friend. The town wasn’t the biggest but it was a good enough size and these two girls could be seen in it almost every day, Rebecca loved shopping and marilyn, well Marilyn just loved going to the bookstore, even if she had to go alone. If she wasn’t in town Marilyn could easily be found at The Mott’s Mansion or her own, she normally didn’t go other places, well except the soda-shop and after the night before, the freak show just outside of town. 

“But i know who it was” Marilyn slightly perked up at this, she wondered which one of the freaks it was, she wondered if it was just made up because the freaks never go into town and if they did they wouldn’t fight someone, right? 

“Tell me then Becca” Marilyn demanded tugging on her friend’s arm slightly as they passed a bunch of greasers on motorbikes who wolf-whistled at them, causing the two to blush wildly and giggle at the attention. 

“Well, the guy who got creamed was your dearly beloved Dandy Mott” Marilyn gasped, her hand coming to her mouth which had formed the perfect ‘o’ shape. 

“You can’t be serious?” Dandy would never get into a fight, he believed he was too precious, he would hate to be in any harm. If his perfect face or clothes or hair got ruined he would be devastated, and so goddamn angry he’d probably win the fight, so whoever he was fighting must be one hell of a fighter. 

“I Am!” Marilyn shook her head in disbelief even though Rebecca kept nodding wildly “And the other dude, the freak boy, that was Lobster Boy, Johnny or-” but she was cut off by Marilyn letting out a gasp. 

“Jimmy” why did Jimmy punch Dandy, what would they even be doing near each other. Where did it even take place, unless...she remembered Dandy coming to visit her at the Soda-Shop about a half-hour before Jimmy, so that must mean in that time they had a strop about something, Jimmy’s eye did seem to be a bit bruised, but it wasn’t something too noticeable, Dandy must have been the worst off of the pair. 

“Yes, how did you know? Well anyway they were fighting over some girl, you know i never knew Dandy had the capability to fall for someone, he always seemed too full of himself” he did, but Marilyn always saw another side to Dandy, he was caring, sweet and very touchy...the ‘girl’ couldn’t be her, surely not, no guy would fight over her right?

“Rebecca, i’m sorry for cutting this short, but i have to make a call” Marilyn dashed off to the phone-box around the corner and Rebecca kinda in a daze from her friend’s quick departure made her way into the new shoe shop that opened in town. Marilyn dialed the only number she honestly knew off heart, The Mott’s. Luckily it was the maid, Dora, who answered. “Hi Dora, i’m sorry for calling so unexpectedly but i was wondering if i could speak to Dandy?” Marilyn asked as politely as she could, she did like being polite to people. 

“Sure, he’s around here somewhere” Marilyn heard Dora shouting on the boy and soon the phone was passed over to her best-guy-friend, he sounded different though and she wondered what was wrong, but there was no time to ask, not now when she needed answers. 

“Marilyn, i hope you got home safely last night, the freaks didn’t cause you any trouble last night, did they?” she shook her head and then remembered that he couldn’t see her so quickly added. 

“No, no they didn’t, but Dandy this is really important so please don’t interrupt” he chuckled, it was a deep chuckle as though he actually thought what she said was funny even though it wasn’t. 

“Why would i interrupt you sweetie” he’s never called her ‘sweetie’ before, and for some reason she kinda liked it, but that wasn’t the point. 

“Dandy, please just listen. I heard you got into a fight today, with Lobster Boy from the show last night, is that true?” she could hear Dandy gulp. 

“He didn’t want me to tell you” for once Dandy actually sounded scared. She’s never heard Dandy sound scared before, it was new to her. 

“Why were you fighting Dandy, please tell me, he won’t find out, i promise” she would have to break that promise of course to slap Jimmy, how dare he hurt her best friend and he didn’t even tell her. 

“It was over you, i was talking to these greasers not that far from Billy’s, where you work, and we were talking about you, they said something about you being the hottest girl in Jupiter which i of course agreed with, and then they commented on your...uh legs and all that, but this Lobster Boy over heard me say that you had great legs which you do, and he punched me” she gasped, she bit her lip so hard that it drew blood, it actually drew blood, that’s how nervous she was. 

“Thank you for telling me Dandy, but there’s something i must do, i’ll see you later” and she hung up without even waiting for a goodbye from him. She almost ran over to the greasers from earlier who were smirking at her. She twirled her hair around her finger in  flirty manner as she walked up to one, chewing on her bottom lip like she had seen Rebecca do countless guys when she was flirting, she just hoped it worked. 

“hey there baby” said one of the greasers, she fake-giggled as she looked down at her feet. 

“Hi there, um could i get a ride?” she asked with a bright smile. 

“Anything for a pretty girl like you, hop on darlin’” said the tallest one who was-like the others-smoking, Marilyn hated cigarettes and smoking and all that so she had to fake a smile as she slid onto the bike behind the guy and slid her arms around his waist. “So where you headin’?” he asked starting up the bike. 

“Um do you know that new freak show just outside of town, i need to go there” the greaser looked confused as he turned his head back around and drove Marilyn to the freak show. She hopped off and kissed his cheek in a thankful way causing him to smirk. “Bye” she called out to him as she skipped off on her search for Jimmy, who she needed a serious word with. All the freaks looked at her as she entered the lunch tent where they were all sat, including Jimmy, who’s grin almost split his cheeks apart. 

“Marilyn!” even though he saw her earlier he still got excited, it wasn’t hard to tell that Jimmy had fallen for the girl in a very short period of time. “What are you doing here?” he asked once he got to her. She placed her hands on her hips as she dropped her bag onto the table next to her which showed Jimmy that she was kinda pissed off, although he didn’t really know why. 

“You beat up my best friend!” she cried pushing him a little so that he stumbled backwards. The other freaks perked up, ready to defend their fellow brother. “Because of some awful greasers” Jimmy let out a harsh chuckle. 

“Is that what he told you?” she nodded as Jimmy straightened himself up so that he was taller than her, well obviously he was like 5 years older than her for god's sake. “Well he left out the most important part sweetheart, i creamed him to defend your fucking honour thank you very much, i wasn’t so sure that you’d like if guys talked about your nice ass and sexy figure” her eyes widened as she gasped, nobody had ever spoken about her like that and she hated it. “And i knew he was your friend so i gave him a black eye and a bloody nose, i won’t let nobody talk about my Marilyn like that” she smiled and bit her lip as she registered what he said. 

“So i’m yours now?” she asked, looking up at him through her lashes. He smirked and lifted up her chin with his hand so that he could look directly into her gorgeous eyes which were now the seafoam green he liked so much. 

“I hope you will be” she leant up and pressed her lips to his as her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. When they pulled back he started to smile like a madman. “I take that as a yes” she rolled her eyes as she nodded and everyone began to clap. 

“It’s weird because i don’t even know you and yet i feel like i’ve known you forever” Jimmy grinned at his new girlfriend’s far too cheesy comment and rolled his eyes too, he felt so lucky to be with someone as kind, beautiful and lovely as herself. Jimmy was a lucky guy and Marilyn was a lucky girl. What lucky people. 

 


	4. Chapter Four:

On Saturday evening there was a knock at the large doors of the Prince Mansion, of course since Marilyn was the only one at home she opened the door to see her wonderful boyfriend Jimmy Darling waiting with a big grin on his lips. She grinned back and told him to wait a minute before leaving her parents a short note to tell them that she was going out, she knew she would probably get home before they did but she still thought she should leave a note.  
“Aww is little Marilyn leaving her mommy and daddy a note?” Jimmy asked wrapping his arms around Marilyn from behind and kissing her cheek softly. She nodded signing the note before turning around and wrapping her arms around Jimmy’s neck.   
“Just telling them i’m off to the drive-in with my far-too-handsome boyfriend” she had to stand on the tips of her toes to kiss him even if it was only a peck on the lips, well what she thought would only be a peck on the lips but of course Jimmy was smart and smoothly turned the kiss into a mini-make-out session. She pulled away blushing, which made Jimmy smile.   
“You’re cute when you blush darlin’” he stated grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the house which she locked and placed the key in the flowerpot where she always put it. “Oh so that’s where you put the key, that’s good to know” she rolled her eyes as Jimmy chuckled. “You know just in case i want to surprise you or anything”   
“You’re such a dork Jimmy Darling” she said as Jimmy opened the passenger seat of the Chrysler. He chuckled and slid into the driver’s seat.   
“i’m not used to driving cars” he told her, his face flushing pink from embarrassment as he started up the car, “I’m better on a motorbike but it’ pretty hard to go to the drive-in on a bike” Marilyn felt herself smile as his eyes fleeted over to her. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her cream lace dress and cream heels, her hair pulled up in a ponytail closely resembling the style of Audrey Hepburn and her lips were painted a bright red, Marilyn caught him staring and so he turned his head away causing her to giggle as she leant over to kiss his cheek.   
“We’ll be late if you don’t get a move on doll” he mumbled something she didn’t catch and in seconds he was out of the driveway and speeding down the road. “SLOW DOWN JIMMY, WE’RE NOT RACING ANYBODY” she shouted holding onto her seat for dear life, her eyes were wide and her face as pale as a ghosts. Anything could go wrong; they could be stopped by police, or they could crash, oh god if they crashed. “JIMMY STOP” they skidded to a stop and he almost crashed into a tree causing her to shriek.   
“What’s wrong darlin’?” he asked not understanding why she was literally shaking from fright. They were almost at the drive-in just a couple more minutes and then the date could begin so why on earth did she want to stop.   
“What’s wrong?!” she almost shouted turning to look at him, her eyes narrowing into fierce glares “You Almost Killed Us Jimmy” she snapped causing him to flinch, he had never heard her sound so angry and honestly he was a big frightened. “You Didn’t Even Care What Speed You Were Driving At” he gulped his ears reddening “You Could’ve Hit Someone, You Could’ve Crashed, But You Didn’t Care” she grabbed her purse and shoved open the car door. “Goodnight Jimmy” she didn’t even wait for an apology as she slammed shut the car door and started on her journey on her way home.   
Every few minutes Jimmy would stop by her and try to apologise but she would continue on, blocking out his words, she was angry at him, not even caring about the dangers he put them and others in, her favourite Aunt and Uncle, who were like parents to her, had died in a car crash and now unsafe drivers really pissed her off, especially her own boyfriend. She had literally put her life in his hands and he almost let it fall between his fingers.   
“Marilyn please” he was now running behind her, out of the car and she was almost home. “Wait to me” he was a fast runner so he caught up to her quickly and grabbed onto her arm turning her to face him. He noticed the tears trickling down her cheeks, her eyes red, her mascara running with the tears, and he felt terrible. Jimmy brought her into a tight hug, resting his head on hers and running his hands up and down her back soothingly as she sobbed into his shoulder. “What’s wrong darlin’ tell me what i’ve done” she pulled away and wiped away her tears sloppily.   
“I-i don't want to” she mumbled out, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked down at her heels. “I j-just want to go home” he nodded sadly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before taking her back to the car and driving her home.   
“Goodbye darlin’, i’ll uh see you tomorrow yeah?” She only said goodbye as she slipped out of the car and ran into her house. He made sure she was in the house before driving off, trying not to cry himself. This was a disastrous night, and it was all his fault. 

After Marilyn had changed into her pyjamas, she grabbed her phone and lay down on her bed, ringing The Mott Mansion because all she wanted to do was talk to Dandy. Gloria answered this time, she could hear her smile through the phone.   
“Hello” Marily sniffled and told Gloria that it was her-Marilyn. “Oh Marilyn dear, how are you”   
“I’m fine Gloria, thank you” her voice was strained. “Is uh Dandy there?” She asked, just like she had before.  
“Of course, let me get him” Marilyn heard Gloria shout on Dandy and not long after she heard his voice through the phone.   
“Marilyn!” He sounded excited to hear from her.   
“Hi Dandy” she sniffled out before bursting into tears.   
“What’s wrong?” He sounded concerned, Dandy was very protective of his best friend.   
“I-i just need you” and like that, he had hung up and was on his way to Marilyn’s house.


End file.
